


Temper prelude

by carcarodon



Series: Temper [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcarodon/pseuds/carcarodon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just what it says: prelude</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so first fic ever because i really nee§ to get on top of this infestation of fluffy hopping cuteness (literally, remember Kirk in trouble with tribbles? that`s me up to my neck in bunny`s).  
> Also warnings: 1 english isn`t my first language, so mistakes will be made and taken full responsibillity for.  
> 2\. Not betaed because i don`t know anybody who would. ( so if anyone is interested...)  
> 3\. The computer is most asuredly NOT my friend whitch may lead to more mistakes and delays sorry! I`ll do my verry best

________1

In the cold reaches of space the small vessel orbited a lonly sun. Its scorched hull told of violence and destruction. A missing airlock, a half melted sensorarray. Light glinted on the one remaining solarpanel providing energy to the powered down systems.  
Inside, the darkness and cold of space was mirrored, no light reached the stasispods containing the injured crew. Only the most essential systems working at minimum capacity. The bordcomputer counting away the endless vorns.  
Waiting, calculating.  
Energy conversion from solar energy.  
Energy needed.  
Feeding the systems priorized in order of importance, long ago compiled in ermergency protocols. Someone had written those protocols and programmes. Enabeling the ship`s AI to decide whitch systems to cut if energy was to low.  
Monitor raidio transmissions.  
Conserve energy for space jump in case favorable message is recieved.  
Preserve live of the crew.  
Something hit the hull. A piece of debris no bigger than a pebble, remnant of an asteroid long gone.  
It turned the ship, offsetting the precarious balance  
The solarpanel slipped into shadow.  
The computer calculated.  
Energy needed for corrective maneuver.  
And came up short.  
Powering up more procesorcapacity other protocols activated, calculating, data was pulled from files, compared  
and finally a decision was reached.  
Energy was cut from a system and rerouted.  
Slowly the solarpanel turned back into the sun, soon the energyconverter would work again.  
But not soon enough  
Inside one of the pods a live flickered, fought and lost.  
Calculated loss: to heavily injured, to low in rank.  
The computer fell back into energy preseving mode  
Monitor radio transmissions.  
Conserve energy for space jump.  
No emergency beacon.  
You do not attract attention in war.


End file.
